2B plus 9S equals ?
by Krulucifer Von Layfon
Summary: This is just going to be a collection of short chapters centering around the romance between 2B and 9S and a few lemons if you here for that (Insert lenny face here) In short this is just 2B X 9S romance. I might add some different pairings like the two twins, operators, YorHA commander and I'll try to think of something for A2 but no one really goes with her very well. (Spoilers)


**So I played the beautiful masterpiece of a game that is NieR: Automata and after finishing my first playthrough (I'm not gonna go through all like 27 endings at the moment and I personally liked the first ending a lot so this story will be based on that.) and I couldn't help but think that 2B and 9S are adorable as a couple and seeing as there was a limited amount of romance between the two in the game I couldn't resist the temptation to make a fanfic about the two. I probably won't tie the actual game stuff into this story since I haven't gone through all the endings, just wanted to write a romance fic for the two, no drama, no depression (Well sorta is depressing at the beginning but it passes pretty quickly) just romance so don't hate me for not getting all the little details right. Lemon in chapter two.**

 **Anyway on with another one of my shit shows.**

Why? Why was it that just when she had started to like someone, just when she had started to open up a bit and was thinking about accepting the person who had been dumped with her, that it had to blow up in her face? That was just one of the many thoughts going through 2B's head as she strangled the one person who had managed to get through to her. She didn't want to do what she was doing. It hurt and she didn't know why, even when she knew that most of his memories would remain in the Bunker Database and he'd only lose some of them, it hurt her to kill him and as she watched 2B's face contort to one of pain along with the sounds of him slowly choking she felt tears streaming down her face.

"Y-Your... eyes... are bea... uti... ful..." 9S choked out as he brought both his hands up and cupped her cheeks.

2B's eyes widened at the remark and her chest tightened along with a hitch in her breath as she watched through tear filled eyes as 9S's last breaths left him and he gave her one last final smile before his arms dropped down to his side and his body lay limp against the ground. And that was the last little push 2B needed for her emotional side to finally show and as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held his head next to hers she started to cry, it wasn't just tears and an emotionless face, it was actual crying, the type of crying she never thought she would do. But here she was, crying into 9S's shoulder like a child who was denied candy.

"Nine's, I'm sorry." 2B said, using the nickname he so desperately wanted her to call him by, she regret not calling him by that name. It wasn't essential to call him by it, but it was just a nickname. A nickname that was now echoing through her head and cursing her to oblivion.

After a few minutes of crying she heard a beeping noise and looking up from 9S's face she heard and saw that the beeping noise was coming from the head of a robot. As she saw the robot that seemed to be alive not only did misery fill her heart, but so did rage. Picking up her broken sword she walked over to the robot and was about to cut the infernal thing in half, but she suddenly heard hundreds of other beeping sounds and looking around all the robots eyes were blinking green and beeping in synchronization. This went on for about 20 seconds before she heard a grinding sound and she looked over to where she head the sound to see one of the large robots she had faught rising up from the rubble. As she tightened her grip on her sword she limped over to the robot who looked up at her then she raised her sword above her head and glared at the robot in rage.

"YOU INFERNAL MACHINES!" 2B yelled as she started to swing downwards.

"Wait 2B! It's me 9S!" The robot said and 2B stopped her swing, the blade no more than a few millimeters away from it's head. "I must have left my personal data with the machines cause the next thing I knew my sense of self was regenerated through the surrounding network." 9S said and 2B dropped her sword when she realised it was him.

While 9S started rambling about how he wanted to save the experience of multiple selves fusing into one, 2B tuned it all out then closed the distance between the two and hugged his round robot head, shutting him up and leaving him speechless. He couldn't believe it, 2B was actually hugging him and she had tears streaming down her face.

"Nines, I'm so glad you're ok." 2B choked out and 9S was again surprised to hear her call him 'Nines' but it filled him with happiness.

"Yeah." 9S said as he held his large hand out and allowed 2B to lay down on it.

"We should get your memories saved right away." 2B said as she wiped some of the tears away from her face and 9S gave her a giant thumbs up with his other hand.

"Already done. Shall we meet back up in the bunker?" 9S asked and 2b sniffled then nodded her head.

A second later the large robot fell to the ground inactive and 2B disregarded the pain in her body and ran as fast as she could back to what was left of the resistance camp then was transferred back up to the bunker. Once there she ran to the operator's room where her operator was.

"Operator! Where's Nines?" 2B asked and operator 6O giggled then pointed over to the commander who was talking with 9S.

As 2B limped over to them the commander waved at her.

"2B we were just talking ab..." The commander trailed off as 2B ignored her and instead wrapped her arms around 9S's neck and hugged him tightly.

The commander was surprised by 2B's disregard to her presence, but she allowed a small smile to slip her face when she saw tears falling down 2B's face. On the field emotions were looked down upon, but on the station it was fine so the show of emotions from 2B was a treat to see as she was usually emotionless and disconnected from the other YoRHa.

"2B, everyone's watching." 9S said and 2B hugged him tighter.

"I don't care." She said and 9S smiled.

"You two do have personal quarters if you'd like to take it there and seeing as you still need maintenance, I'll grant you some shore leave." The Commander said and 2B nodded and quickly dragged him back to her room.

Once there 2B pushed 9S into a chair and sat on his lap, her arms wrapping around his neck again in a hug. Sitting there in complete silence it took a few minutes before 9S had decided to say something.

"So-"

"Shut up." 2B cut him off and he didn't say another word, just let her hug him.

After what seemed like forever 2B released 9S from her hug and stared at his face, her heart rate shooting up and a small blush creeping up her face. Thoughts swirling through head that she had never had before, he was cute, super cute. The childlike features and the soft look in his eyes. Thoughts similar to those were the most common and she argued with herself, half of her saying all of that was useless and the other was completely mesmerized by all the subtle things she was now noticing.

"You gonna say something? Or you just gonna stare at me?" 9S asked and 2B blinked a few times as she was ripped from her thoughts and back to reality.

"Uh... I..." 2B trailed off as she realised she didn't exactly know what to say. She couldn't just straight up say she liked him- wait like? Yeah that was exactly what she was thinking, among other things.

"You're eyes really are beautiful. It's a shame you have to hide them behind that cloth all the time." 9S said and 2B completely forgot she didn't have the mask over her eyes then blushed at his comment. "And a blush? You're adorable." 9S added with a chuckle when 2B covered her face with her hands and looked away.

 _"What is he saying? Why does he think I'm adorable? Why am I reacting like this?"_ 2B yelled in her head and she while she was arguing with herself she failed to notice that 9S had started leaning towards her and only when she felt his lips press against hers did she realize what was happening and she jumped back in surprise then tumbled over a wire on the ground and fell down onto her butt.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that and I should have asked." 9S said in a slight panic as he helped 2B up who shook her head.

"I-It's fine, I was just surprised." 2B said with a bright red blush and 9S looked at her confused.

"What?" He asked in confusion and 2B looked away from him in embarrassment.

"I-I said it's fine..." 2B said and 9S cracked a small hopeful smile.

"C-Can I do it again?" He asked in slight excitement and 2B looked over to him and slowly nodded.

"S-Sure." She mumbled and 9S's face lit up in excitement and happiness.

9S stepped a few inches closer to 2B and he leaned in until his face was only an inch away from hers then stopped. Now that he was facing her it was kinda embarrassing and he found himself hesitating, the only thought compelling him to continue was the thought that something like earlier might happen again and he would never get this chance again so he sucked up his embarrassment and went for it. 9S wrapped his arms around her back and let them rest a bit above her butt then pulled her in and pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss. Her lips were so soft and felt good so he ended up not breaking the kiss as fast as he originally planned and both had closed their eyes and leaned into the kiss so she seemed to be ok with it and he took that as a sign that he wasn't overstepping her boundaries.

After a few seconds he had walked forward and pressed her up against the wall then deepened the kiss, his tongue licking 2B's lips asking for entrance which she granted and their tongues played with each other. Since they had never really kissed before it was a bit sloppy, but the two enjoyed it. Their bodies still required air to live so after a minute he unfortunately had to break the kiss and the two breathed heavily and stared into each others eyes.

"Nines I-" 9S pressed a finger to her lips to silence her then smiled and leaned in, resting his forehead against hers.

"You don't have to say anything, I'm happy just like this." 9S said and 2B frowned.

"No, I need to say this." 2B said as she grabbed his hand and held it in hers. "I'm sorry I treated you so coldly. I was so focused on the missions I thought everything else was unimportant. I... I only realized how much I liked having you with me when I had to... kill you..." 2B trailed off in slight embarrassment and sadness at the reminder that she had killed him while 9S smiled.

"Don't give me that sad look. It's ruining your beautiful face." 9S said as he brought his hand up and pushed her hair out of her eyes and smiled.

Again 2B was shocked at him calling her beautiful and she avoided his gaze in embarrassment making 9S laugh at her timid behavior. No one had called her beautiful before and now that someone was she was happy, but also confused. Did he mean that she was beautiful or was it just a way to get her to feel better about killing him? She didn't know and as 9S wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her body to his she found that she didn't care. He was here now and he was with her, that was what mattered to her at the moment.

 **Well that's the first chapter and I think it's kinda cheesy and stupid, but there's not many 2B X 9S fanfics out there (that I could find) so I thought I might as well add to the limited collection. If you've read my other story NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA then you know I usually write long ass chapters, but this story's chapters will be shorter and allow me to make more in between my NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA writing sessions (I call them sessions because I usually sit down and type up around 5 thousand words then take a break to revise and edit over the course of a few days) so if you're a NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA reader then expect more of these short and sweet chapters in between NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA chapters.**


End file.
